User blog:Edwin Shade/Reading Out Loud Mathematical Articles
Two times thus far I have created blog posts whose purpose was primarily to practice my reading abilities; the first one was of a goofy nature and represented a brief foray into the realm of dramatic reading, consisting of four wacky videos. The second was meant to be more serious and showed my devotion to improving my voice, as there I have 129 videos where I read blog posts both on this wikia and other wikis. It has been revealed to me by a recent user, TinyTrump1, (who is currently blocked due to vandalism), that my voice is too robotic, and I must agree. The reason for this is that sometimes my Mother irritates me, and I feel like letting my annoyance show in my voice, but I can't because then that would be disrespectful, so I fake my voice by sucking the emotion out of it and adopt a rather monotone tone. It's immature, I know, but the habit has caused my voice to sometimes become quite lackluster without me realizing it. I try to remedy this by speaking in an enthusiastic manner, but I don't think I sound nearly as interesting as I would like to believe I sound to others. So with the intent of improving my voice I'm going to ask once more recommendation for my speaking voice, and so as to make it easier than before, all that is required is to fill out the following polls, (preferably after hearing the aforementioned blog posts). On a scale of 1 to 10 how interesting do you feel my voice is ? 1. My voice is as flat as Maud Pie. 2. You are tempted to fall asleep during my reading. 3. It is boring and uneventful. 4. Sounds like your average college student. 5. It's okay. 6. It sounds different, but in a good way. 7. I am an interesting reader. 8. Very interesting to listen to. 9. As engaging as a nature documentary. 10. You would gladly pay $37.78 to hear me recite the entire script to a Bee Movie in old English while replacing every instance of the word "the" with the name "Barry". How do you think my voice sounds pitch-wise ? 1. Darth Vader, (no, I don't actually believe my voice sounds like him, I just included this option for fun). 2. Barry White called - he wants his voice back. 3. Like a tough individual in a movie. 4. An older adult. 5. A younger adult, perhaps 25-ish. 6. Clearly an older teenager. 7. A younger teenager. 8. Preschooler. 9. Spongebob audition reject. 10. Hey, it's FRED ! How fluctuated do you think my voice is volume-wise ? 1. As smooth as a glacier. 2. Is rather the same, but has small crescendos and decrescendos when appropriate. 3. Has just enough emphasis to be interesting, but not overwhelming. 4. Adolescent. 5. Like a bad Elvis Presley impersonation. Do you believe I read too fast ? 1. Yes. 2. No. Do you feel I could pause more when reading ? 1. Yes. 2. No. Would you say I enunciate words properly, and if so, does it sound too nerdy ? 1. No, you slur sometimes. 2. Yes, but you don't sound nerdy. 3. Yes, but you sound nerdy. For my next read out loud what would you like me to read ? 1. A page on the googology wiki or from wikipedia. 2. A portion of Saibian's web book. 3. An original piece detailing some mathematical fact. 4. The lyrics to a goofy song. Now the only question I'm going to ask a comment be given in response to: How do you feel I could improve in my reading the most ? - Be specific ! ---- Note: It's not out of conceit I'm posting this, I'm just curious to know how others view me - if you'd like to know how I view you I'd be glad to do the same. Category:Blog posts